Dishonour
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Isabeau Hux has a life of privilege, however her loyalty to the First Order wavers when she is confronted with dangerous truths. Zara is Kylo's most devoted follower, and finds an unlikely ally in Isabeau. But when her best friend could turn traitor, Zara must choose where her own path will lead. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Starkiller Base

**Chapter One: Starkiller Base**

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to our story! This takes place from The Force Awakens onwards, and involves Poe/OC & Kylo/OC pairings, although the former is more slow-burn. Please let us know what you think!**

* * *

Zara groaned in frustration as Kylo deftly moved around her. Again. They had been training for close to three hours, and she was beginning to grow both tired and frustrated. He knocked her feet from under her again, resulting in her hitting the floor with an audible thud, the breath rushing from her lungs. She lay there for a short moment before rolling to her feet as he lunged for her again. She clenched her jaw as she blocked him, staggering as he knocked her lightsaber from her hand.

Kylo took a step back, examining his partner before readying himself again. "Again."

Zara snarled in response before grabbing her weapon and lunging for him again. They clashed for a few minutes before she swept his feet from under him in a flash of movement. She could be fast when she wanted and needed to be, and the adrenalin pumping in her veins was helping with that. Kylo grunted before rolling to his feet, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Again?" She mimicked him, her question swiftly answered with him lunging at her. She spun out of the way easily, and she could tell he was beginning to get tired. "Are we done?"

Kylo considered her for a moment before putting his lightsaber away, watching as she did the same. "I believe so."

Zara filled two glasses of water, handing him one. She knew they were training harder than normal because he was in a mood, no doubt one to do with where they were going. He still hadn't told her where, nor had she pushed for answers from anyone.

"Where are we heading?"

"Starkiller Base." He answered as he sipped his own water, arching an eyebrow at her. He had assumed she would have known where they were going. "Did you not know?"

"I've been more focused on my training as of late." She smiled, placing her glass back on the small table.

"Indeed." Kylo nodded, examining her. "I have to work with General Hux."

"You two get along well." She smirked, knowing very well that the two men hated each other with a passion.

"He is insufferable. His wife thinks so too." He snarled, sitting down and raking a hand through his hair.

Zara shook her hair out, glancing down at him as she felt him watching her. They both hated Hux, and hated how he treated his wife.

"I hadn't noticed."

"It means I'm not alone in disliking him." Kylo shrugged, not that it surprised him.

Zara kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through the dark locks. "We should wash. You'll need to look presentable for when you speak with Hux."

"As always." He rolled his eyes, one of his arms circling her waist and pulling her close. At least he didn't have to deal with him alone.

* * *

Isabeau Hux sauntered over to the man and woman dressed all in black. She wore a beautiful blue silk dress that complemented her slender figure. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband, whose shoulders were tense and whose expression was cold. There was no love lost between Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren, as Isabeau very well knew.

Despite the fact that the men did not get on, Isabeau was quite good friends with Zara, Kylo's lover. She smiled at seeing her – it was good to have another woman around, as there seemed to be far too few on Starkiller Base.

"Ren. Zara." Armitage's tone was clipped. "Welcome back."

Isabeau and Armitage had been married four years, since Isabeau had been twenty-three and Armitage had been thirty. It had been a smart political match more than anything else – Isabeau's father, the extremely wealthy Senator Derringer, was a strong supporter of the First Order. As Isabeau was his only child, she was spoilt rotten by her father, who would do just about anything for her.

"Lady Hux. General." Kylo had deliberately referred to her first, something Armitage picked up on based on the way his jaw clenched.

Isabeau smiled sweetly. Any slight to her husband amused her. Their relationship was civil, but little more than that. Armitage was not a good or a kind man, and as such, Isabeau was treated as nothing more than a pretty trophy.

"It is good that you have come."

"Perhaps things will move along faster now." Zara fixed her gaze on Armitage, her eyes hard. She did not like him either, although that had less to do with the way he acted around Kylo and more to do with the way he treated Isabeau. "Your progress has been rather slow."

Isabeau laughed delightedly. "My husband has been rather…preoccupied with other things."

She did not state that those things were bickering with her, particularly over the topic of why she was yet to produce a child. Isabeau did not see the importance in the matter, particularly as she refused to have a child. She had secrets of her own, secrets that a child would expose.

"What could be more important than the task at hand?" Zara asked, arching her eyebrows. Isabeau glanced expectantly at her husband, wondering what he might possibly have to say in reply.

"The progress with the weapon is moving as swiftly as possible," Armitage responded irritably. He did not enjoy being questioned by Kylo Ren, and apparently liked Zara's interrogation even less.

Isabeau tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "If we require more funding, I would be more than happy to visit my father."

"Perhaps that would be a good idea," Zara agreed.

"Of course, I would be more than capable of undertaking such a task alone."

Isabeau's tone was steely. She felt caged on Starkiller Base, and wished a leave of absence from her overbearing husband. Of course, her controlling spouse did not like the idea of that in the slightest.

"No." Armitage scowled at her. "_We_ can pay him a visit. Let him know how well his funding is being used."

Isabeau clenched her jaw, but did not further object. Armitage was prone to raising a hand to her in violence if she became too outspoken, and it was not a punishment she liked receiving. If he was so adamant upon accompanying her to see her father, then so be it. Even after four years of marriage, Isabeau could not discern whether the middle-aged man actually liked Armitage.

Turning on her heel, Isabeau marched away without another word. Perhaps she couldn't get her way this time, but she could damn well ensure her husband knew how displeased she was that she hadn't.

* * *

A long and pleasurable sigh left Zara's lips as she stood under the hot spray of the shower. She had had a long day, and the hot water was welcoming and relaxing against her tired body. She scrubbed herself clean before massaging shampoo into her hair, finally feeling completely clean for the first time in a week. Her and Kylo had been training vigorously, and she welcomed the change.

After she felt satisfied with how clean she was, Zara stepped out of the shower and tugged a towel around herself, walking into the room she shared with her lover. He glanced at her as she walked in, offering her a small smile. "How are you finding things here?"

Zara rolled her eyes. She didn't enjoy the company as much as she would've liked, and enjoyed Hux's attitude even less. "Hux is a child."

"As usual." He rolled his eyes, watching as she picked up the book his was holding,

Zara raised an eyebrow from him as she noticed him staring. She placed his book on their bedside table, crossing her slender arms over her chest. "What?"

"Nothing." He assured her, reaching out and resting a hand on her thigh. She had a slender build, but he could feel the strong muscle flex as her leg moved beneath his touch.

Zara reached out to him and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling down at him as he pulled her close. She leant down to close the gap between them, her lips meeting his. The moment they connected, Kylo dragged her into his lap, his arms encircling her to trap her against him. She let him kiss her harder, his hands wandering over her towel and tugging it off so he could examine the woman in his lap.

There was a time when she had shrunk away from his intense stare, but now she met it with her own as her hands slipped his shirt over his head, her fingers trailing over his chest. She knew that it probably wouldn't progress further than a heated make-out session, as they were both exhausted from their meetings and travelling, but she enjoyed how close she was against him. She kissed down his neck, extracting a groan from him as he ran his hands up her sides.

Zara smirked against his neck before drawing back, resting her arms loosely around his neck. "How do you feel about going to see Isabeau's father?"

"Well, we don't have to. We can leave that to the General and his wife." He suggested to her. They were going to ensure that Hux and Isabeau were safe from harm, but they didn't need to follow their every move.

"And explore the planet?" Zara's face lit up at the idea. Kylo chuckled before nodding, watching as she flopped down on the bed beside him, throwing her towel on the floor.

Kylo considered her for a moment before flopping beside her, watching as she yawned loudly before rolling over and curling against him. "Tired?"

She only nodded in response, resting her face against the crook of his neck as she ran his fingers through her damp hair.

* * *

"Hello, darling," Isabeau purred as Armitage entered their room in a huff. She was sprawled on their bed in a satin nightgown, removing the silver pins from her hair. He had to acknowledge that no matter the occasion, his wife perpetually had the ability to look immaculate.

"The medical droids believe something is suppressing your ability to fall pregnant."

A shrug of her slim shoulders. "Perhaps that would be you."

Armitage's temper flared. He did not appreciate the insinuation that he was the reason they were yet to have a child. His wife's saccharine smile did little to ease his ire. He sat down on the bed beside her, watching as she smoothed out the dark grey silk of her nightgown. He could not deny his wife was a beautiful woman – one of the few things he appreciated about her, despite her sharp tongue and cutting wit.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

"In a nightgown?" Isabeau scoffed, crossing one leg over the other and removing the rest of her hairpins. "Don't be absurd."

Isabeau had been timid when they had first married. He didn't think it was quite shyness, more of a wariness. Over the years, he'd learned that his wife did not appreciate being told what she could and could not do. No doubt due to her upbringing as a spoilt Senator's brat. Still, Derringer was one of the richest men in the galaxy – as well as the most corrupt.

Armitage narrowed his eyes at her. "You undermined me today, in front of Ren."

"I did indeed," Isabeau drawled, clearly enjoying the fact that it had riled him up so, "It was most amusing."

"You will not do it again!" Armitage thundered, knowing that raising his voice was often enough to make his wife shrink into submission. She knew that the back of his hand could just as easily follow. However tonight, his wife was in a mischievous mood. Isabeau leaned back with smug self-assurance.

"Or what, my love?"

"I'll have you confined to our chambers."

"I'm terrified," Isabeau responded, in a dry tone that told him she was anything but. Her laughter was a mockery of him, as she rolled onto her side. Damn the woman. Although he enjoyed the challenges that came with being married to Isabeau, he became frustrated when she made it clear that he could not assert his authority over her. Unfortunately, Senator Derringer would do just about anything for his precious only daughter.

"Going to sleep already?" He asked, met with a mumbled response of confirmation. "We will leave for your father's in the morning."

Senator Derringer predominantly resided in the Hosnian system, and Armitage knew it had been close to a year since Isabeau had seen her father. She felt cooped up on Starkiller Base, with few people of her station, few women who were not warriors of some description. Armitage didn't know much of his wife's background, for he cared little what had happened in Isabeau's past, but he knew she was a well-educated woman.

Armitage removed his boots as Isabeau's breath slowed in sleep. Lying beside her, he couldn't help but wonder – not for the first time – what it would be like to have a child with her. He didn't understand Isabeau's adamant refusal. Why was she so against the idea? She claimed she disliked children, but in the few interactions he'd seen of her with children he'd seen nothing of the sort.

Isabeau shifted and murmured in her sleep. He wondered what she saw in people like Zara and Ren, wondered how she could be friends with them. Yet Isabeau was the true diplomat of the pair of them, and he supposed that perhaps he should be grateful for that. The last thing he needed was a fallout with Snoke's favourite Force-sensitive warriors.


	2. The First Order (M)

**Chapter Two: The First Order**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

Isabeau was utterly thrilled to see her father again. Senator Derringer was a busy man, but he always managed to clear time in his schedule for his daughter. Of course, this wasn't simply a visit for the sake of it – and both Isabeau and Armitage knew that. However, the woman couldn't disguise her delight at being back at her childhood home. It had been some years since she'd married Armitage, but she still treasured these visits.

"Father!" Isabeau flung her arms around him, completely ignorant to her husband following her off into her father's home.

"Isabeau, sweetheart." He turned his attention to his son-in-law, who nodded stiffly in acknowledgement. "Armitage."

"You will be thrilled to know that your funding is being put to good use," Isabeau said, slipping her arm through her father's and allowing him to lead her into his residence. She still had a room reserved for her when she visited. As the Senator's only child, she was spoiled beyond belief.

Senator Derringer nodded. "Of course, I would expect nothing less."

"The weapon should be functional soon," Armitage added, clearly wanting to ensure that his wife didn't take up all of the Senator's attention.

"Excellent." Senator Derringer released his daughter's arm, kissing her cheek. "Why don't you both wash up and relax before dinner? Your usual room has been prepared."

"Wonderful." Armitage seized Isabeau's hand in a bruising grip. "Come now, Isabeau."

Isabeau's usual room had a balcony that overlooked the city beyond, where she often stood to admire the view. Today, she was just eager to have a bit of a rest before they went downstairs for dinner.

"Happy?" Armitage asked as she flopped onto the bed, marvelling at how it sank beneath her weight. There were few things she liked more than a soft mattress.

"This isn't about my happiness. You told me that."

"Regardless of that, you are no doubt pleased."

"Yes." Isabeau stretched out, acutely aware of how her husband's eyes followed the movement of her body. "You're staring."

Armitage crossed over to the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her. She knew precisely what he wanted – Isabeau didn't mind sex, but sometimes with Armitage it was almost clinical. Isabeau slipped the straps of her dress down, and he tugged it off completely, groping at her exposed breasts.

Isabeau kissed down his neck, feeling him harden against her and wriggling beneath him to elicit a frustrated groan. She reached up to slide her undies down her legs, watching as Armitage fumbled to undo his pants. Isabeau positioned herself and pulled him close, letting her head fall back as he sank into her.

Armitage gripped her hips and set a steady pace as Isabeau wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking against him. Her head fell back against the pillows, and a smirk curved the corners of Armitage's lips as his wife started to moan at his movements. He lowered his head to kiss her neck as he bucked his hips faster.

Isabeau ran her hands down her husband's back as he started to thrust harder. Armitage may grow irritated by her, but that didn't stop him lusting for her. She had power over him in a variety of ways, this just happened to be the most efficient for now. Isabeau felt a heat building within her as he moved deeper, before she cried out as she reached her orgasm.

Armitage groaned as he reached his, shuddering and collapsing on top of her. After a moment he rolled off her, and Isabeau immediately set about fixing her dress and her hair. She slid her undies back up her legs, picking up a brush and tugging it through her light blonde hair.

"Pleased?" he asked as he fixed his own clothes.

She grinned. "You certainly are."

Armitage raised his eyebrows. "You seemed rather pleased a moment ago."

"Hmm." She set the brush down, admiring her reflection. Isabeau wouldn't say she was modest – she knew she was an attractive woman, and that had been part of her allure for Armitage. "Perhaps a little."

Her husband gripped the back of the chair she'd seated herself in. "Shall we prepare for dinner?"

* * *

Zara grinned as she grabbed Kylo by the arm, dragging him out of his daily brooding session as she pulled him into a bar as they walked about the bustling city. "Smile."

Kylo scowled, glancing down at his partner. "I'm not really a smiling person."

"But you are capable of it.' She reminded, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as she sat down at the bar, flicking her hair from her face. "I'm glad I'm not at the Senator's. I don't do politics."

Zara grinned at him, ordering them a drink each. "You have too much of a temper to deal with people."

"To deal with irritating people." Kylo corrected her, watching as she slid his drink to him. He tolerated her just fine.

Zara sipped at her own drink, watching him from the corner of her eye. "Relax a little. No one in this bar could do any kind of real damage."

"This is true." Kylo mused as he sipped his own drink, looking around the bar. It was fairly busy, but everyone seemed to be keeping to themselves. "We can only hope Hux doesn't embarrass himself."

"If he does, Isabeau will make sure the funding comes through." Zara reminded him. Is was close with her father, and anything that she wanted he would be willing to give. It was one of the only reasons he was still helping to fund their current projects. Especially with Hux's attitude towards him.

"What do you think of this planet?" Kylo questioned, steering the topic from a political one. They could at least somewhat enjoy themselves while they were away from Starkiller. He knew Zara had been itching to get out and do something for a while, and he could tell her mood was beginning to perk up.

"It's boring." She sighed heavily. She hoped it would be more exciting, but anything was better than seeing the inside of the same base constantly.

"So is Starkiller base." Kylo reminded her, knowing that she would much rather preferred being stuck on a boring planet as opposed to Starkiller where she had limited things to do.

"Agreed." She nodded before downing the rest of her drink, glancing over to see that he had finished his. She twisted to face him, resting her hand gently on his arm, a mischievous glint in her eye. Kylo knew that look all too well. "We could head back."

"Very well." He agreed, getting to his feet and following her back onto the busy street.

Zara weaved her way through the crowd as she made her way back to the ship. She enjoyed seeing people move about their evening, watching the hustle and bustle of the city and the lights that flashed about the place. It was nice to escape the inside of a ship or base for a while, although she also enjoyed the solitude it brought with it. She could only handle large crowds for so long.

Kylo followed her into the ship, flopping down in the chair in the corner of their room as she shrugged her robe off and unclipped her hair. She ruffled her hair out, glancing over her shoulder at her partner who had stretched himself out comfortably, having removed his own robe. He almost seemed relaxed as she walked over to him and deposited herself in his lap. Kylo was used to it by now, and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Zara rested her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his own, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. She enjoyed their moments like this, where it was just the two of them and he let down his guard. Even if it was only when they were intimate. She ran her hands down his chest, grinning as he groaned against her mouth.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her as he drew back, his hand coming to rest at the back of her neck. "What?"

"Nothing." She continued to grin at him, shifting so she could press light kisses along his neck, causing him to groan even more as she sucked at a sensitive spot.

"Tease." He growled at her, threading his fingers through her dark hair.

His grip on her hair tightened as he heard a small giggle escape her mouth, her breath hot against his neck "You enjoy it."

* * *

Dinners were always more extravagant at Senator Derringer's residence. Her father could afford to spare no expense when it came to Isabeau, so their meal was far nicer – and fresher – than she partook in on the ship.

"Still no children, Isabeau?" The Senator asked, almost making the blonde woman spit out her wine. She knew she was in her late twenties, but she had never considered having a child to be of importance. She glanced at her husband, awaiting his verdict. He was the one who wanted to start a family more so than her.

"It is a conversation we've only briefly had," Armitage confessed.

Isabeau shrugged. "Armitage would quite like a baby."

"It would be nice."

"You are of an age where it would be a smart move," the Senator said, causing Isabeau to scowl and shift in her chair. She didn't understand why it was so important. Especially since she had her own reasons to avoid having a baby.

"Will you visit the base when it is finished?" Armitage inquired, and she was grateful for the change in topic. However, she still found herself uncomfortable, and finished her wine in a single gulp.

"I should like to," the older man said.

"I might go to bed." Isabeau got to her feet, kissing her father's cheek. "Wine makes me tired."

"I'll join you," Armitage said, his chair scraping back. The move annoyed Isabeau, who had wanted some time alone, but her husband seemed to need her under constant surveillance. The pair walked up to the room, Isabeau aware of Armitage's eyes on her as she changed into a silk nightdress, sweeping her blonde hair back.

"So. Children." Armitage waited a moment, then continued when it was clear that Isabeau was not addressing the issue. "It's a conversation we need to have."

"When I'm thirty," Isabeau insisted. It gave her a few more years to stall, however Armitage did not appear convinced.

"Sooner."

She raised her eyebrows. "When do you suggest?"

"Within the year."

The timeframe made her frown. "No."

Armitage clenched his jaw, but Isabeau turned away from him and curled on her side. She felt him grip her shoulder, rolling her to face him, before he kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and he slid one of his around her waist. Isabeau drew back after a moment. She knew what his aim was here. She tugged the blankets over herself.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Good night, dear," she said smugly.

"You're going to sleep?" Armitage tugged her back to face him, striking her across the face. Such violence was not unexpected, but it was always unwelcome. "Insolent bitch."

She touched her cheek, which was throbbing, before kicking so that he tumbled out of bed. Was he really going to abuse her simply because she didn't wish to sleep with him? She folded her arms, staring down at him in disgust.

"You can sleep on the floor." When he didn't listen, instead clambering into the bed beside her, she watched him warily. "Don't you dare strike me."

"Or what? You'll cry?" His voice was mocking as he stared hard at her.

"No, you will never get what you want." Isabeau folded her arms over her chest, lifting her chin defiantly. "Don't test me."

"We will have a child," he insisted.

She shook her head vigorously. "You aren't touching me until you learn respect."

* * *

Sweat clung to Zara's body, making her feel sticky as she pushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Her and Kylo had been training for almost three hours, and she was beginning to get frustrated and sloppy with her movements, and he knew that. She knew he enjoyed pushing her to her limits, gritting her teeth as she lunged at him again, only to have him move swiftly out of the way of her attack.

Their lightsabers clashed together, Kylo easily countering her movement. Zara pushed against him harder, managing to shove him back and using his momentary loss of balance to attack again, but he was still too quick for her, knocking her feet from under her. She used her position on the floor to her advantage as she slashed out, her weapon biting into his leg and causing him to take a step back and hiss in pain.

Zara rolled to her feet before lunging again, giving neither Kylo or herself any time to recover. They clashed again, adrenaline pumping through her veins and her pulse pounding in her ears as they went head to head. A particularly violent shove had Zara landing on her side roughly, her arm bending painfully as her shoulder was pushed from its socket. Kylo noticed her grimace of pain and halt in her movements. He reached down an offered a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Kylo questioned, noticing how she gripped her arm.

Zara shook her head, wincing at the movement. "I think you dislocated my shoulder.'

Kylo didn't even give her a moments warning before he grabbed her arm and clicked it back into place, earning a cry of pain from Zara. "There."

"How's your leg?" She glanced down at his leg, gritting her teeth as her arm throbbed.

He shrugged as he glanced down. It wasn't deep, so he wasn't overly concerned. He'd had worse before. "It's fine."

The two mutually agreed that it was time to take a break from training, making their way from the training rooms down to their quarters. Zara rubbed at her sore shoulder, making a mental note to get something to ease the pain later, or risk not being able to sleep properly. she glanced over her shoulder at Kylo who was following, both of them chucking their robes onto the back of a chair as they reached their room.

"We will be heading back soon. The base should be almost ready." Zara knew that they wouldn't be on the planet much longer based on what Is had told her, and she also knew Kylo would be pleased that they were leaving soon.

"Good. Hux says it should only be a few months now. Then we can crush the Resistance." He smirked, watching as she began to strip her clothes, making her way to the bathroom.

"It would be a good thing to have them gone." She agreed, letting out a sigh of relief as she finished tugging her sweaty clothes off. "I'm going to wash. Coming?"

He didn't need to be asked twice as he followed her into the small bathroom, pulling his own clothing off and stepping into the shower behind her. She happily leant back against him as his hands rested on her hips and his lips found their way to her neck. She let out a soft moan before shifting away from him, lathering herself in soap to rid herself of the smell that came with the intense training.

Kylo watched her as she did, noticing the bruises beginning to blossom around her shoulder. He felt a pang of guilt as he pressed soft open-mouthed kisses to the area, snaking an arm around her waist to hold her against him. Despite the pain, Zara let herself enjoy the intimate moment, knowing full well that everything was about to change for her. Soon his attention would be more focused on the Resistance, as would hers, and they would lose their moments like this.


	3. Force Sensitive

**Chapter Three: Force Sensitive**

* * *

**A/N: As always, thanks to those who left feedback so far!**

* * *

Isabeau was deeply unhappy at being back on Starkiller Base, and she made no secret of it. As Armitage and Ren discussed how things had gone with Senator Derringer, she knocked back a glass of wine. Although dressed as extravagantly as always, she hadn't even bothered to cover the bruise on her cheek from where her husband had struck her.

"Don't you like my dress, Zara?" Isabeau gestured to it. "It matches the bruise nicely, don't you think?"

"Do you get off on beating your wife, Hux?" Zara asked. It was evident that she was unimpressed with how Armitage treated his wife. She had never much liked him, and when he was unkind to Isabeau, she liked him even less.

Armitage scowled. "Shut your mouth."

"It's one of his kinks," Isabeau said, joining in on the opportunity to make a mockery of Armitage. If it hadn't been for her, they'd never have secured funding from her father. Yet he treated her like she was a mere trophy. There were things about her that Armitage didn't know, that she hoped he'd never find out.

"He seems the sort," Zara said.

"Stop drinking," Armitage commanded as Isabeau poured herself another glass of wine. "You've had enough."

Isabeau simply raised her eyebrows coolly. Wine was how she dealt with her husband. When they had first married, things had been different. He had never been kind, but he had been more considerate. Apparently irritated with all of them, Armitage turned his attention on Ren and Zara.

"Can you two go and make yourselves useful?"

"Is that an order, General?" Kylo asked.

"He gets off on commanding people, too," Isabeau piped up, unable to resist the urge to make further jabs at her husband's expense.

Armitage ignored her. "Yes, it is an order."

Ren sighed dramatically. "Do you want to beat your wife in private, General?"

Zara crossed over to Isabeau, gently taking her face in her hands and inspecting the bruise on her cheek. The woman had always been protective of Isabeau. She glared over at Armitage.

"Perhaps we should give you a bruise just like you gave her, Hux."

Isabeau shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Zara insisted, hands clenching into fists. "He needs to be taught a lesson in respect."

"I doubt you could give me any lessons in respect," Armitage sneered. "You're nothing more than Ren's little whore who follows him like a puppy."

"Enough, Hux," Ren said, his tone indicating that he was done with the conversation.

Armitage smirked, apparently pleased with himself. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Ren shrugged. "I'm not offended by the implication a woman sleeps with me because she wants to. I know it's a concept you aren't familiar with."

Isabeau bit back a smile, and Zara openly laughed.

"I tire of this bickering," Armitage snapped, his cheeks flushing pink at the other man's insult.

"I tire of your presence," Zara retorted, glancing at her friend. "Good day, Is."

She left the room, closely followed by Ren. Isabeau couldn't say that she was surprised to see them go. She sipped at her wine, frowning when her husband took the glass from her.

"Enough."

Isabeau rolled her eyes and took her leave as well, unable to bear Armitage's presence on her own. He was cruel more often than he was compassionate, and it irked her to be married to a man who cared so little about her. It was a profitable arrangement for Armitage – but it meant nothing to Isabeau.

* * *

"Why were you staring at her?" Zara questioned the moment her and Kylo had entered their quarters. The entire evening had been tense due to Hux and Isabeau's abusive and turbulent marriage, but it didn't explain why Kylo had been so intently staring.

Kylo shrugged, beginning to tug layers of his black clothing off as Zara happily collapsed onto their bed. "I was observing."

Zara raised an eyebrow, throwing her shirt and pants beside their bed as she stretched out. "Why?"

Because I realised something that I have not before now." He explained to her as he joined her on the bed, slipping an arm around her waist she rested her head against his shoulder.

Zara let out a long yawn as she got comfortable, tugging a sheet over the two of them. "Which is what?"

"She is Force sensitive." Kylo told her, threading his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him, confusion evident on her features. Clearly Isabeau had done a wonderful job of hiding it from both of them, as he had no doubt she was aware of her own talents. "I had not noticed."

"Neither had I." Zara sighed heavily, grinning when Kylo let out aloud yawn. Usually she was the more dramatic of the two when it came to tiredness. "Perhaps you should sleep."

"I intend to."

* * *

Kylo Ren knew that he would have to make public the news that he'd realised Lady Hux was Force sensitive. It wasn't much – not enough to train in the Jedi or Sith arts, but it meant that she was more perceptive than most, and realised more than her husband gave her credit for. General Hux was on the bridge when Kylo approached him.

"Ren."

"I take it your wife hasn't told you." Kylo was aware that Isabeau certainly had not. Perhaps she had not even realised herself, although Kylo sensed her avoidance of having a child with her husband was partially to do with her Force sensitivity.

"Told me what?" Armitage frowned, growing impatient. "What is it, Ren?"

"She is Force sensitive."

Armitage's astonishment was obvious. It was clear that he viewed Isabeau as useful due to her father's wealth, but other than that she was a trophy to be displayed and then shelved when she was not needed. Kylo had the feeling that the woman was cleverer than she liked to let on.

"Have you informed Snoke?" he asked.

"Not yet," Kylo admitted, although he knew it was only a matter of time. "You should speak with her first."

What Armitage would say was anyone's best guess. It was clear he was wary of the Force, and the fact that his own wife was more proficient than any of them had believed was enough to turn the tables in their relationship. Kylo couldn't resist the opportunity to taunt him further.

"Four years, and you didn't even know."

"Should I have?" Armitage snapped, irritated by the implication that Kylo might know Isabeau better than him. The General had never cared about her past – she was simply a pretty woman he'd married because it benefitted himself and the First Order.

"Probably." Kylo shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't surprise me. You lack perception."

Armitage waved him away. "I have more important matters to concern myself with."

Judging by the General's tense posture, there had been a distinct shift in his mood. Kylo knew that he was annoyed something of this magnitude had been kept from him. Perhaps it had been unfair to Isabeau to tell him, however he knew that Snoke would eventually find out, and it was likely better for the General to hear it from someone other than the Supreme Leader.

* * *

Zara tapped on Isabeau's door lightly. She could sense the other woman's unease from the other side of the door, and could hear how tired she was when she called out to her. "Come in."

"Is." Zara smiled at her friend, sitting down on the corner of her bed as she watched her friend run a brush through her hair. "How are you?"

Isabeau shrugged, placing her brush back down on her vanity and turning to face Zara. "Well enough."

"Why did you never tell us?" Zara questioned, never one for small talk or to avoid a situation. She wanted to know why her friend didn't trust her with the information.

Isabeau frowned. It was clear she was unsure what Zara was asking about, and she couldn't think of anything that was important that she kept from her. "Tell you what?"

"You're Force sensitive." Zara saw the realisation dawn on Isabeau's features, followed by a flicker of fear and an impassive expression. She wasn't strong enough for Ren to want to train her, so Zara was unsure as to where her fear was stemming from. "Ren knows. I thought you should know that he does."

"Armitage will know." Isabeau raked a hand through her hair, and Zara suddenly understood her fear. It was just another thing Hux would use against her, and there was a risk if they had a child that their child would be strong with the Force.

"He will now, yes." If Ren knew then Snoke would also know, and she highly doubted that the topic would avoid Hux for long. "Are you worried?"

"Yes." Isabeau sighed heavily, and Zara couldn't blame her. It was just another thing that Isabeau could be abused for by her husband.

* * *

"You've been lying to me," Armitage accused as he stormed into the rooms he shared with Isabeau. His wife turned to face him, raising her eyebrows. So finally, he had discovered the truth. It had only been a matter of time, but she was slightly amused it had taken him four years. "I know you're Force sensitive. Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to," she responded honestly, "I didn't want to be trained."

Armitage scoffed. "You are not strong enough to be trained, or else Ren would have realised before now."

"I didn't want to have a Force sensitive child," she murmured. The true reason why she'd been reluctant to have a baby was out in the open now, and for a moment, Armitage was stunned into silence. The last thing Isabeau wanted was a child that would be taken from her and trained.

"Snoke will be informed."

She had guessed as much, but it didn't make the prospect of the Supreme Leader knowing - although perhaps he already did - any easier. She had held her silence, realising quickly she was not strong enough with the Force to be trained. She sensed things, but that was about the extent of it.

"Anything else?" Isabeau demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "It was none of your business."

Armitage's eyes narrowed. "I had every right to know."

"You have no right!" she exclaimed, her temper getting the better of her, "Just like you have no right to _command_ me to have your children!"

"You are my _wife_!" Armitage shouted. She clenched her jaw at the statement. Just as she had suspected, her husband viewed her as a possession. Being married to him was a mutual arrangement, not one where Isabeau constantly had to be at Armitage's beck and call. He had no control over whether she chose to have his child or not.

"Your wife," Isabeau agreed, "Not your whore. Not your slave."

"You are mine." Armitage marched over and gripped her arms. "I will tell you to do what I want, when I want to."

"You can't make me do anything," she snapped, wrenching away from him. "All you had to do was treat me with respect and kindness, and maybe I might have agreed to have a child. Why is that so hard?"

"Because all you ever do is defy me!" He raked a hand through his ginger hair. For a few moments there was a tense silence, before Isabeau turned and marched from the room. She would not be treated as though she had no control over her own future. Armitage might have power in the First Order, but he needed her, and her father's money.

* * *

Zara ran a hand through her hair as she stared down at the warm drink in front of her. She had found herself in one of the officer's break rooms, desperately needing a place to hide away from the politics of the base. She could feel her anger bubbling and had decided on a quiet corner and warm drink was what she needed to reset her mind. She looked up when she heard the door slide open, one of the young female officers wandering in.

"Hey." Zara greeted. She hadn't made many friends on the ship, but she counted the young woman, Shailene, as one of them. They often ate together when she was sick of Kylo.

"Zara." Shailene offered a small smile as she grabbed herself some food, sitting across from the other woman.

Zara sipped the drink she'd been clutching onto, enjoying the sweetness that washed over her tongue. "How are things coming along with building the weapon?"

"Quite well." Shailene answered, beginning to dig into her food. Zara assumed it had been a few hours since her last meal. Everyone on the base was busy getting the weapon up and ready. "How is Ren?"

"Same as ever.' Zara sighed heavily, although her partner was infinitely more irritable currently due to Hux. "He's always so much less patient when he's around Hux."

"Both of you are." Shailene pointed out. There were few who were comfortable approaching Zara when Hux was around, and even fewer who were comfortable with approaching Ren when Hux was around.

"He's irritating." Zara scowled, nudging Shailene lightly when she started laughing. "You know it to be true."

"He can be alright." Shailene reasoned, leaning back in her seat.

"Hux?" Zara snorted. She couldn't imagine how anyone could like Hux, although she supposed he must have some kind of friends. "Even his wife does not like him"

Shailene shrugged, sipping at her own drink. "I've heard she is spoilt."

"Somewhat, but that doesn't mean Hux should treat her with any less respect." Zara reminded her. Just because Isabeau had lived a sheltered life, didn't mean she deserved a husband who treated her like his property.

"I suppose so." Shailene couldn't disagree with her statement, but she also didn't think Zara didn't have the healthiest of relationships either. "Ren is little better."

"He doesn't abuse me, nor does he try to control me." Zara countered. Kylo may have been many things, but he had never hurt her, outside of training, and he didn't stop her from doing things. "How have things been with you?"

"Well enough." Shailene didn't have much to report of her own life. It was consumed by work and she often didn't get recreational time. It was the only downside to working on such a large product. "At last this base is almost complete."

Zara got to her feet, having been relaxing for too long. She did have duties to take care of. "It's taken a long time, but it would be worth it."

"I hope so." Shailene mused, watching her friend. "Off to yell at some people?"

"That's Ren's job, but I do have things I need to do." Zara laughed, shaking her head. She was definitely the kinder Force user of the two. "I'll see you around."


End file.
